Freitag der 13te
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Fliegende Elefanten, GlitzerFunkelKarten, Schaumfontänen... was hat das mit Freitag dem 13. zu tun?OS Geschrieben von Jean und Zauberfee


_Geschrieben von Jean nin asahr ahi smabell und Zauberfee1979_

_Entstand bei einem Besuch von Jean bei Zauberfee als beide ein Überpensum von Zauberfess Tochter bewältigen mussten! ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen! _

**

* * *

****Freitag der 13te**

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ließ Molly und Arthur von ihrem Frühstück aufschrecken. Errol war, wie jeden Morgen, frontal gegen die Fensterscheibe geflogen.

„Der macht das nicht lange mit, wenn er nicht langsam mal lernt, wo Scheibe und wo Luft ist", meinte Molly trocken, als sie den Federhaufen aufklaubte und die halb zerfledderte Zeitung aus seinem Schnabel zog.

„Sei froh, dass wir überhaupt eine Eule haben, Molly. Die war wenigstens billig", erwiderte Arthur nach einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee. Errol trat die Nachfolge des alten Pummels als Briefeule der Familie Weasley an, welcher vor kurzem gestorben war, und holte jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen fleißig den Tagespropheten – nur das Ding mit den Fensterscheiben, das hatte er noch nicht so wirklich geschnallt.

„Morgen Mutter. Morgen Vater", begrüßte Percy seine Eltern todernst wie immer, als er die Küche betrat. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern, die die Ferien durchaus zu nutzen wussten, stand er jeden morgen pingelig um die gleiche Zeit auf.

„Guten Morgen, Junge", sagte Molly lächelnd und strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über die Haare, was der Sohn nur mit einem Augenverdrehen und einer unwirschen Handbewegung kommentierte. „Hast du die Zeitung bald durchgelesen, Vater?"

„Heute habe ich sowieso keine Zeit zum Lesen", grinste Arthur und reichte die Zeitung über den Tisch, als Molly gerade das Rührei auf den Tisch stellte.

„Beim Barte des Merlin! Heute ist Freitag der 13te!", rief die Mutter von sieben Kindern entsetzt aus. Auf den Schock ließ sie sich erst einmal auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und schaute verzweifelt zu ihrem Mann.

„Ach Molly-Röllchen, so schlimm ist dass doch nun auch nicht. Ein Tag wie jeder andere..."

„Sagst du!", unterbrach ihn seine Frau scharf, „DU musst ja auch nicht auf fünf Kinder aufpassen, die allesamt ihre Magie noch nicht unter Kontrolle haben!"

„Dieses Gerücht, dass an diesem Tag die Magie viel stärker in der Luft liegen soll, halte ich ja als völlig überbewertet", mischte sich nun auch Percy in die Diskussion ein und ignorierte dabei den Blick seiner Mutter, die ihn vorwurfsvoll musterte.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, mein Sohn, selbst den Muggeln fällt auf, dass an diesem Tag etwas ungewöhnlich ist und mysteriöse Dinge passieren", erklärte sein Vater mit leuchtenden Augen – wie immer, wenn es um Muggel ging.

„Aber ich muss nun auch los. Es wartet heute viel Papierarbeit auf mich. Die Scherzbolde mit ihren juckenden Regenmänteln sind wieder unterwegs", fuhr er fort und erhob sich. Noch einen Kuss für seine Frau, schon war er appariert und die Uhr in der Diele umgesprungen. Arthurs Zeiger stand jetzt auf „Arbeit."

„Oh, es gibt neue Gerüchte über den Aufenthalt von Harry Potter. Der soll sich in Surrey aufhalten. So einen Blödsinn habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Dort wohnen doch nur Muggel – und dann auch noch solche Vorstadtspießer. Was soll da so ein mächtiger Zauberer wie Harry Potter suchen?" warf Percy wichtigtuerisch ein.

Abwesend nickte Molly, als schon ihr Blick auf die Küchenuhr fiel: „Oh schau, gleich werden die Kleinen wohl auf der Matte stehen, es ist schon halb acht." Und tatsächlich. Wie auf Kommando erschienen Ron und Ginny in voller Schlafmontur in der Tür und rannten auf ihre Mutter zu.

Obwohl etwas verwundert darüber, dass die Kleine und ihr Jüngster schon wach, aber noch keine Magieunfälle passiert waren, atmete Molly vorübergehend erleichtert auf und bereitete ihnen das Frühstück zu. Die Zwillinge würden wohl auch in nächster Zeit kommen, während sie mit Bill und Charlie nicht vor Zehn rechnete.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Kinder in verschiedene Bereiche der Wohnung, um zu spielen, während Molly die Küche wieder aufräumte. Die kleine Ginny schnappte sich ihr neues Lieblingsbuch, welches sie vor zwei Tagen zu ihrem dritten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und fing zwischen Couch und Sessel an, darin herum zu blättern. Summend betrachtete sie die bunten Tierbilder und verharrte besonders lange bei dem geflügelten, rosa Elefanten.

Begeistert fing sie an zu quietschen, klatschte in die Hände und sprang überdreht auf dem Boden herum, während der Elefant im Buch auf und nieder flatterte. Plötzlich machte es halblaut „Plopp" und Ginnys erheitertes Gekreische wurde noch ein paar Nuancen höher.

**oooOOOooo**

Neugierig ging Molly ins Wohnzimmer, um nachzuschauen, was ihre Tochter so belustigte. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie nur ein jubelndes, herumhüpfendes Kind, doch der zweite Blick ließ sie fast in Ohnmacht fallen. Da schwebte ca. dreißig Zentimeter über dem Kopf des kleinen Mädchens ein rosa Elefantenvieh, das leise trötete und lustige Kapriolen in der Luft flog. Bei einem dieser Flugmanöver gingen eine Vase und die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver zu Bruch.

Mollys Entsetzen war groß, aber das ihrer Tochter noch viel größer, weil die gestresste Hausfrau mit einem geschwungenen Wedeln den Elefanten zurück in das Bilderbuch zauberte.

Bevor Molly sich nun um ihre mucksche Tochter kümmern konnte, fiel plötzlich laut polternd eine Staubwolke von der Wohnzimmerdecke, die nur von zweien dieses Hauses stammen konnten.  
Den Zauberstab auf dem Tisch ablegend, eilte Molly fluchend aus dem Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Chaoszwillingen.

Unterdessen hatte Ginny das Schmollen schon wieder vergessen, da ihr ein interessanter Gegenstand in die Finger „gefallen" war. Mums Zauberstab war etwas, was man nicht alle Tage in die Hände bekam. Zwischen Willy dem Hamsterkuscheltier und Erna der Puppe machte er sich als besonderes Schmuckstück fantastisch gut.

**oooOOOooo**

Währenddessen war Molly bei den Zwillingen gewesen, die ihre absolute Unschuld beteuerten. Zu ihrem Ärger konnte die Mutter auch tatsächlich nichts nachweisen, das den Krach verursacht haben könnte. Als sie dann wieder nach unten gehen wollte, kam ihr Bill entgegen.

„Morg'n Mum", nuschelte er verschlafen. Seine halblangen Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab und wirkten noch verzauster, als die letzte Zeit sowieso schon.

„Ach, du schaust grausig aus, Schatz. Wollen wir nicht morgen endlich mal zum Frisör?", fragte Molly, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat.

„Nein, Mum. Du weißt, dass ich sie wachsen lassen will", erwiderte der Älteste genervt, jedoch errötete er bei ihren Worten leicht. Er konnte ihr aber schlecht sagen, dass seine momentane Flamme – Susan Hillary, Ravenclaw 5. Schuljahr – einen langhaarigen Freund hatte und er so versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Na, dann kämme sie dir wenigstens", seufzte die geplagte Frau und ging die Stufen runter; Bill hingegen verschwand ins Bad, wo er die Bitte seine Mutter mehr oder weniger widerwillig erfüllte. Gekämmte Haare erinnerten ihn so scheußlich sehr an seinen Bruder Percy.

**oooOOOooo**

In der Küche krempelte sich Molly die Ärmel hoch und schaute sich weniger motiviert den wartenden Abwasch an. Seufzend fasste sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch – da war kein Zauberstab! Und nach näherem Suchen, war er auch nirgends in der Küche zu finden. Nicht auf dem Tisch, nicht neben dem Herd und schon gar nicht beim Waschbecken.

„FRED! GEORGE!", schrie sie zur Küche hinaus, als ihr die Erleuchtung kam. Dieser ominöse Knall vor einigen Minuten war nur das Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Ganz bestimmt. Wie sie es genau gedreht hatten, konnte sie sich noch nicht ganz erklären, aber eines war sicher: die beiden hatten sich schon allerhand einfallen lassen, um an den begehrten, magischen Gegenstand zu kommen. Dieses Mal aber würde es gewaltig krachen!

„So ihr beiden Kröten! Wollt ihr gleich gestehen oder...?", polterte Molly los, als sie das Zimmer der Zwillinge erneut erklommen hatte. Die zwei Knaben schraken entsetzt hoch, als ihre Mutter so unangemeldet ins Zimmer platzte.

„Aber Mum... wir können's erklären", fing George hastig an und schob mit seinem Fuß ein feines, weißes Pulver unter das Bett. Wenn die Drachenmama jetzt ihren Plan entdeckte, konnte es böse ausgehen. Schließlich wollten sie Percy Juckpulver in den Schlafanzug kippen. Nur dafür muss das Pulver erstmal hergestellt werden.

„Na, da bin ich aber gespannt...", begann Molly und spitzte fast schon interessiert die Ohren.

„Also weißt du Mum, da war Percy... und der hat mal wieder unheimlich wichtige Sachen gesagt... na ja, und dann war das Ginnys Kuscheltier... und irgendwie hat Bill noch geschlafen...", fing Fred an sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

„Und Mum, was hat es eigentlich mit Freitag dem 13ten auf sich??", warf George weniger erfolgreich ein und Molly schaffte es nur noch genervt zu stöhnen.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich??"

„Ich dachte, das wäre klar, Mum", entgegneten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

„Was habt ihr mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht?", wollte die arme Mutter nun endlich wissen und schaute ihre Söhne dabei vorwurfsvoll an.

„Zauberstab...?? Den haben wir nicht, ehrlich Mum", erwiderte George perplex und schaute seinen Bruder hilfesuchend an, der heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Wenn ihr den jetzt nicht sofort rausrückt, wascht ihr in der Küche ab!! Ich sehe nicht ein, das auf Muggelart zu machen, nur weil ihr wieder witzig sein wollt...", erklärte Molly ernst und warf noch einmal einen strafenden Blick auf ihre Zwillinge.

„Aber MUM!", protestierten Fred und George gleichzeitig und schauten sie mit großen Augen an. „Wir haben ihn doch nicht!"

Vor sich hinfluchend packte sie die Hosenträger der beiden und schleifte sie die Treppe runter in die Küche. Dort stellte sie die beiden vor dem riesigen Geschirrhaufen ab und überwachte mit Argusaugen die Arbeit, während sie anfing die Kartoffeln für das Mittagessen zu schälen.

**oooOOOooo**

Inzwischen hatte sich Ginny zurück in ihr und Rons Zimmer begeben und suchte eifrig nach ihrer letzten Schokofroschpackung. Nach langem Suchen fand sie diese zwischen diversem Spielzeug. Doch als sie die Packung öffnete, musste sie feststellen, dass sie leer war. Das große Geschrei fing an. Wütend warf das Mädchen die Pappe in die Ecke, warf sich auf den Boden und fing an zu heulen.

Erst als ein „Puff" ertönte, stellten sich die Tränen ein, da die Neugierde plötzlich stärker war, als die wütende Trauer.

**oooOOOooo**

„Mum, machst du das Radio an?", quengelte George, der leidenschaftlich gerne Musik hörte. Auch Molly lauschte gerne den Klängen des magischen Rundfunks, und so schaltete sie zustimmend das Gerät ein. Gerade lief eine rockige Ballade von den Harpyies, zu der George auch gleich anfing hin und her zu hüpfen.

„Du bist peinlich", merkte sein Bruder Augen verdrehend an, während er einen Teller abtrocknete.

Plötzlich wurde die Musik von dem Sprecher unterbrochen: „Verehrte Magier und Magierinnen. Soeben ist die Meldung eingegangen, dass unsere Nachbarn vom Honigtopf um eine ganze Schokofroschlieferung erleichtert wurden. Ein Augenzeuge berichtete, dass sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben. Halten Sie Ohren und Augen offen – der Finderlohn ist gigantisch. Einen Schokofrosch gibt es gratis!"

„Diese Leute heutzutage", warf Molly noch kopfschüttelnd ein, ehe die Musik erneut eingespielt wurde.

**oooOOOooo**

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Ron von seiner Fusselsuche im Keller zurück, um Ginny seinen Fund zu präsentieren. Doch als er ins Zimmer kam, wurde er von einem wirklichen Hammer überrascht. Da saß seine fast gleichaltrige Schwester vor einem gigantischen Haufen von Schokofröschen und ließ die Schokoladentierchen munter herumhüpfen.

„Coooool!", rief er begeistert aus und rannte zu ihr. Ruck zuck waren zwei der herumhüpfenden Frösche eingesammelt und verzehrt worden. Erst als die erste Schokobegierde gestillt war, sah er seine Schwester an, die fasziniert eine Sammelkarte anstarrte.

„Was hast du da?", fragte der kleine Ron neugierig und krabbelte zu Ginny rüber, die daraufhin die kleine, glitzernde Karte an ihre Brust presste.

„Das ist meine!", sagte sie nur und wollte schon wegrennen, als ihr Bruder sie fasste und nach einigen Kniffen die Karte eroberte. Es war die seltene, glitzernde und leuchtende Karte der berühmten Halbveela Evelyn Rich, der Gründerin der Hexenwoche. Rons abwesender Blick bestätigte Ginny, das es höchste Zeit war, die Karte zurückzuerobern.

Dummerweise war Ron ein ganzes Stück größer, so dass er den Arm einfach nur hochhalten musste, um ihr den Weg zum Schatz zu verweigern. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr Gesicht rot und röter, dann verschränkte sie ihre Arme und schaute ihren Bruder bitterböse an. Und dann fing sie plötzlich fürchterlich an zu schreien.

**oooOOOooo**

Klirrend ging ein Teller zu Bruch, als George und Fred erschrocken ihre Mutter anschauten. Woher kam dieser Schrei? Was war bloß passiert??

„Ginny!", rief Molly entsetzt aus, ließ Kartoffel und Messer fallen, rannte die Treppe hoch – dicht gefolgt von Fred und George – und kam schwer atmend im Kinderzimmer an. Auch Percy, Charlie und Bill standen schon bei Ginny und versuchten das aufgelöste Kind zu beruhigen, die vor lauter Schluchzen nicht reden konnte.

„Wow, krass!", jauchzten die Zwillinge, wurden von den anderen aber barsch unterbrochen.

„Ginny-Maus, was ist denn los?", fragte die besorgte Mama und kniete sich neben die Kleinste, während Bill die Zwillinge anfuhr still zu sein, und die übrigen sich um Mutter und Schwester herumstellten.

„Funkelbild... Ronnie... weg", schluchzte das Kind zwischen allerhand Tränen und Schniefen. Molly verstand nur „Ronnie weg", was ihre Alarmglocken aufschrillen ließ: Freitag der 13te, Ron war nicht da,... Spontan-Apparation??

„Charlie, Bill, Percy! Sucht das ganze Haus, den Garten, den Keller, das Dach...und zur Not das ganze Dorf ab! Ron muss da irgendwo sein! Ginny, du kommst mit mir...und IHR BEIDE! Ihr geht wieder in die Küche. Der Abwasch ist noch nicht fertig."

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Stunden später – das Mittagessen war fertig, Ginny wieder beruhigt, der Abwasch erfolgreich gemacht (nur der Zauberstab war noch nicht aufgetaucht) – kam der erlösende Ruf Bills aus dem Garten: „Mum! Ich habe ihn gefunden!!"

„Die gesamte Familie stürzte nach draußen und versammelte sich um den großen Apfelbaum, auf dessen höchstem Ast ein kleiner, ängstlicher Junge saß.

„Bill, holst du Ron da runter?", bat Molly ihren Ältesten, der sofort seinen Besen aus dem Schuppen holte und begeistert aufstieg, um zu Ron zu fliegen.

„Bill... Spinne!", bibberte der Kleine und zeigte auf eine fingernagelgroße Spinne, die aufmerksam vor seiner Nase saß. Grinsend klaubte er seinen kleinen Bruder vom Ast und flog ihn sicher zum Boden, wo seine Mutter ihren Jüngsten in eine herzliche Umarmung zog. Erst danach stellte sie fest, dass Ron großzügig Schokolade im Gesicht verteilt hatte und somit nun auch ihr T-Shirt eine süße Note bekommen hatte.

„Wo hast du denn die Schokolade her?", fragte sie sanft und wischte ihm mit dem nun eh schmutzigen Shirt das Gesicht sauber.

„Das war Ginnys Schokolade", sagte der Kleine ernsthaft und zeigte auf seine Schwester, die schon wieder zornig ihren Bruder anstarrte. „Will Funkelbild!", sagte sie böse und streckte ihre Hand aus. Doch Ron schüttelte vehement den Kopf und drückte etwas schmutziges Kleines an seinen Bauch.

„Plopp" machte es und Ron saß wieder auf dem höchsten Ast, während Molly nahe einem Herzinfarkt war. Bill grinste nur amüsiert und flog erneut zur Baumkrone, um seinen Bruder ein weiteres Mal zu retten.

Nur ein gehauchtes „Ginny", kam über Mollys Lippen, ehe sie verstand, woher dieses ganze Theater kam. Einzig die Herkunft der Schokolade... der musste sie noch auf den Grund gehen. Vorher aber nahm sie Ron die verschmierte Karte aus der Hand und gab sie Ginny, die aber nur halb so glücklich aussah, wie die Mutter es erhofft hatte. „Schmutzig", sagte das Mädchen mit weinerlicher Stimme, steckte die Karte dann aber trotzdem erstmal in ihre Hosentasche.

Zusammen stiefelten sie zurück in das Zimmer der beiden Kleinen, in dem nun auch Molly und ihre älteren Söhne den gigantischen Schokofroschhaufen wahrnahmen.

„Merlin", seufzte die Hausfrau, während sie ihre Kinder zum Mittagstisch scheuchte, „wie sollen wir DIE bloß wieder unentdeckt loswerden?"

**oooOOOooo**

Als Kartoffelgratin, Saft und Nachtisch verzehrt war, verstreuten sich die Kinder wieder im ganzen Haus. Bill und Charlie spielten im Garten Zauberschnippschnapp, Ron nervte Percy, der in Ruhe ein Buch lesen wollte und Ginny hatte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer verzogen.

Und Fred und George? Die armen mussten ihrer Mutter wieder beim Abwaschen helfen, da der Zauberstab immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Derweil hatte Ginny wieder eine ganz besondere Entdeckung gemacht. Zwischen Erna und Willy fand sie einen langen Holzstab, der verdächtig nach dem Zauberstab ihrer Mutter aussah. Ob sie damit die Funkelkarte wieder sauber bekam??

**oooOOOooo**

„MUUUUM!", schrie plötzlich Percy lauthals, der ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, um seinem Bruder zu entfliehen. Dort hatte er sich die benötigte Ruhe gewünscht, doch jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr ganz sicher.

Ein genervtes „WAS?", kam zurück, bevor der rothaarige Kopf seiner Mutter in der Tür erschien. Ihre plötzlich geweiteten Augen benötigten keine weiteren Worte. Das Bild, das sich ihr offenbarte, übertraf sämtliche Vorstellungskraft. Da saß die kleine Ginny, ihre einzige Tochter, fast schon begraben unter einer gigantischen Schaumwolke, die immer weiter zu wachsen schien.

Dieses Phänomen klärte sich, als sie das Mädchen hochhob und ihren eigenen Zauberstab in dessen Händen entdeckte. Aus diesem Stab sprudelte etwas schaum- und seifenartiges, was die Schaumwolke erklärte.

Durch Mollys bestürzten Schrei angelockt, kamen die Zwillinge ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und kommentierten die Lage mit einem begeisterten „Cool! Mum, kannst du sie fragen, wie sie das gemacht hat??"

**oooOOOooo**

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte Molly damit, ihre Kinder zu bändigen, die Schaumfontäne zu stoppen, das verursachte Chaos zu beseitigen, Abendessen vorzubereiten, mit den Kindern zu essen, diese dann ins Bett zu bringen und zuletzt erschöpft auf dem Wohnzimmersessel zusammen zu sinken, um dort auf ihren Mann zu warten, der mal wieder Überstunden machte.

Als Arthur Weasley gegen 22 Uhr endlich heim kam und seiner Frau einen Begrüßungskuss gab, registrierte er die glänzende Wohnung und die erstaunliche Ruhe.

„Siehst du Schatz, war doch gar nicht so schlimm!", strahlte er sie in seiner typischen Art an.

In dieser Nacht zog Molly ernsthaft in Erwägung ihren Mann zu verlassen.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Fünfzehn Jahre später:

„FRED!", ertönte es laut aus dem Hinterraum des bekannten Scherzartikelladens der Weasley Zwillinge, „ich habe endlich die Formel herausgefunden, wie Ginny die Schaumfontäne zaubern konnte!"

**ENDE**

* * *

_Es wäre megalieb, wenn ihr uns sagen würdet, wie ihr es fandet! ;)_


End file.
